1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a motion-detecting approach, and more particularly, to a motion-detecting approach of videos.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with popular applications of video cameras, the video processing technique is paid attention to by the relevant manufacturers day by day. The motion-detecting approach is a usual video processing technique for judging whether or not the objects in frames are in motions. The motion-detecting approach has broad applications, such as used in security system to detect whether or not a residence is intruded by unknown people or in video-recording system to decide starting video-recording whenever ‘motion’ occurs in a video stream so as to save the memory space of data.
Generally, the conventional motion-detecting approach is based on detecting the difference between the successive frames so as to judge whether or not ‘motion’ occurs on the frames. The above-mentioned principle can be in brief that two successive frames are directly compared with each other, and if a difference between the two frames is revealed, ‘motion’ occurred on the frames is concluded. Since the above-mentioned comparison is conducted on the whole frames, so that a lot of memories are required in addition to larger power consumption.
Another conventional motion-detecting approach is based on utilizing so-called the motion vector of video to judge whether or not ‘motion’ occurs on the frames. This conventional approach is disadvantageous in that ‘motion’ erroneous judgments are likely obtained. When the video comes with noise, even though no ‘motion’ with the object in a frame, the above-mentioned conventional approach may erroneously conclude the frame is in motion and obtains a misjudgement.
Besides, when video come with luma variation, even though no ‘motion’ with the object in a frame, the above-mentioned conventional approach may still conclude the frame is in motion leading a misjudgement.